It is well known to support the rear axle assembly of heavy vehicles by providing a trunnion pivot support which includes a front pivot mount and a rear pivot mount. The rear pivot mount supports more of the weight of the rear axle assembly than does the front pivot mount and is of a different design than the front pivot mount. The present or prior art design of the rear pivot mount is generally considered the standard in the industry but because of the design, contaminants are able to enter the interior of the rear pivot mount resulting in the failure of the rear pivot mount. The failure is primarily due to the urethane bearing being damaged by the contaminants which are able to enter the interior of the rear pivot mount.
The present invention is intended to provide a solution to various prior art deficiencies which include the inability to keep contaminants from entering the interior of the rear pivot mount as caused by the axial motion of the axle within the rear pivot mount.